For a mechanic, it is very desirable to have good access to tools. Such access requires the visibility along with ease of removal and replacement. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,342 to Ronald J. Geibel; who is the applicant in this application, and which patent is incorporated herein by reference; is disclosed a magnetic strip mounted in a plastic housing for holding sockets in a desired position. Each socket has an appropriate aperture, which receives a fitting on that magnetic socket track.
This magnetic socket track can be even more useful, if it can be made thinner. A single channel with a single magnet interferes with a thin magnetic socket track. A mechanic needs a thin socket holder so that tall sockets clear of the drawer when the socket track is placed therein, and the drawer is then closed.
Clearly a mechanic can require screwdriver bits as well as sockets. Thus, it can be very useful to have screwdriver bits on that magnetic socket track.
Adjustability of the magnetic socket track is very desirable. If the various pins on the magnetic sidetrack can be adjusted, the sockets can be moved to a more desirable position. Also, with the ease of adjustability, the sockets in the magnetic socket track, may have a changed position more suitable for convenience of the user.
Typically, a mechanic will have a large tool case, with many compartments and drawers therein. Sometimes, a device for holding sockets in a desired position is rendered ineffective, because the sockets on the tool holder become too tall to permit the drawer to close efficiently. With this problem, such a tool holder does not permit the sockets to be readily available.
Driving bits are also important tools. So if driving bits can be held efficiently, additional advantages can be obtained. The driving bits become more accessible and visible. Thus, they become easier to use.